


unwelcome

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, because i hadn't seen this far when i wrote this so it makes no sense in canon jdkgfdg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Briefly, Law considered walking back inside and asking his crew to submerge. It’d be an easy escape. Then again, Luffy had quite a bit of momentum, and he didn’t really want to be responsible for the drowning of a fellow captain.Backdated & reposted from a one shot compilation.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 10





	unwelcome

It was the first time Law had seen anyone from the Straw Hat crew since the incident at Marineford. The few times he’d encountered them, they were in the midst of some chaos, and this time seemed to be no exception. It was just the captain, the one he’d rescued about a month prior. He was running— from what, Law wasn’t sure, but he was looking awfully desperate. He figured Straw Hat would stop at some point, take a turn, maybe head towards his own ship. (Which was… where, exactly?) But, no, Luffy just kept on running, right towards the Polar Tang, with no clear intentions of changing direction.

Briefly, Law considered walking back inside and asking his crew to submerge. It’d be an easy escape. Then again, Luffy had quite a bit of momentum, and he didn’t really want to be responsible for the drowning of a fellow captain.

Well… not this one, anyway. All his hard work would have been for nothing.

Law watched, his expression disinterested, as Luffy leapt off the dock and right onto the deck of his ship. He took a moment to catch his breath before he grinned at Law.

“Hey, you’re that… Traffy guy, right?” he asked.

Law nodded. Close enough. “You seem to have made an excellent recovery, Mr. Straw Hat.”

“Yeah!” Luffy replied. “I’m healthy as ever, thanks to you!”

Law hummed. “If you’d like to stay that way, I’d recommend you don’t make a habit of jumping onto rival crew’s ships uninvited.”

“Whaaaat?” Luffy blinked. “We’re not rivals! You saved my life!”

“I did my moral duty as a doctor,” Law explained. His morals definitely did not align with saving annoying strangers, but he wasn’t going to say that. “Why are you on my ship?”

“Well, I recognized her and figured it’d be a good hiding spot until my crew finds me!” Luffy replied. “That’s cool, right?”

He was already turning towards the door that led to the ship’s interior. Law extended an arm out in front of his chest to block his way. “I have no reason to trust you.”

“Aw, come on, Traffy!” Luffy whined— whining was absolutely not allowed anywhere near the Polar Tang. “Why would I do anything bad to your ship? We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“We’re not even _allies,_ Straw Hat,” Law replied. “Get off my ship.”

Luffy opened his mouth, surely to try to reason with him, but a shout from back on shore cut him off. Both their heads whipped around to see the other seven members of his crew running by. 

“We’ve gotta get back to the Sunny before they do!” Long-nose cried.

“Yeah, stop messin’ around!” called the one with green hair.

“Coming!” Luffy called. Law watched as he shot his arms at an unfortunate member of his crew, and used his grip to launch himself right off the ship. He turned away, though the sounds of the crew bickering weren’t lost on him. Just before he stepped back inside, he heard one more shout from the shore.

“Bye, friend!”


End file.
